Talk:Fullbringer/Archive 1
Fullbring - can be traded amongst Fullbringers? A recent edit to this article has me wondering - do we have enough evidence to make the assumption Fullbringers can trade/share their powers with other Fullbringers who arent also Substitute Shinigami? It is implied they only shared and traded powers with Ginjo, but I'm not sure about if they did so with each other.Bloodtom1 (talk) 18:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :They can only share their powers with a Substitute. There is no evidence to say they can share their powers with each other.-- :In Bleach 473 pg 12 it says (in the translation I've read at any rate) that they 'shared' their powers eachother. However this could simply mean that they told eachother what their powers were, much like Captain level Shinigami showing eachother what their powers are when they are appointed. That being said, can we be sure that Fullbringers can share/trade their powers with a Substitute Shinigami? There's only Tsukishima's possibly fake back story to base that on. When the transference to a Substitute Shinigami is mentioned (again) in Bleach 473 pg 12, Yukio could still have been under the influence of Tsukishima's fullbring, after all all the Xcution people could have been manipulated, not just Ginjo. When Ginjo takes Ichigo's fullbring the mechanics are not really much more apparent, because Ginjo is both a a fullbringer and a Substiute Shinigami. Baarb (talk) 23:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, Kugo gained power from each of the Fullbringers. Yukio noted that he could not deactivate his chat room even if he wanted to as it was what Kugo gained from Yukio's Fullbring.-- FullBringers description I started off reading the description and it doesn't sound at all like Ginjou explained how fullbring works. Shouldn't this be based on what is being passed in writing? Just Saying...Irkillroy (talk) 13:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :It is almost word for word what was written in the chapter. If you do not think so then you are not reading the proper translations of the chapters.-- ::Let's do some version control then... which translation are you using? I'm using BinktopiaIrkillroy (talk) 02:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::This wiki operates off of Ju-Ni translations for older material and Cnet translations for material released after Ju-Ni stopped translating as outlined in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style-- How a Fullbringer Protects Another The User Keitsoru asked how a Fullbringer protects another from the explosion that another has when they Master their Fullbring. I don't know this information, or if it is availible, but if someone does know it, please add it. :It is not an ability of Fullbring. Kugo just jumped on Ichigo to smother the explosion.-- Why isn't Orihime Listed as a Fullbringer? Why isn't Inoue yet listed as a Fullbringer in this section? Her Shun Shun Rikka pretty much fit every single pre-requisite required to be labelled as a Fullbring. Even if she was not out-right declared a Fullbringer in the story arc, her Rikka have been seen emitting "Bringer Light", and there was also Bringer Light around herself when she was with the rest of the Nakama in recent chapters. Her powers manifested through the same process as Sado's did; her powers manifest through her hairpins, which before that point were completely normal, and she was attacked by a Hollow, just as Sado's was. So why isn't she listed as a Fullbringer on the wiki yet? :Alright, here is the deal. You find me the page that says she is a Fullbringer, I will put it on the page. But here is the thing, I can point you to several pages that say her power is closely related to a Shinigami's not a hollows. "and there was also Bringer Light around herself when she was with the rest of the Nakama in recent chapters." - This is not Bringer Light, this is the usual light that is emitted when she activates her abilities. How do you explain the multiple occassions of her powers being said to be closer to a Zanpakuto? How do you explain that she has a release command? How do you explain that she has spirits, much like a Zanpakuto? How do you explain that Xcution never once tried to recruit her even though they were recruiting Fullbringers and Ichigo's friends? How do you explain that Kubo said the Lost Substitute Arc was about Sado and his powers? If Orihime were a Fullbringer, would the arc not have been about her too and would Kubo not have said she is a Fullbringer? The answer is simple, she is not a Fullbringer. Fans need to accept that we do not know the origins of her ability.-- ::And you seem to attack anyone who thinks she is a Fullbringer like a wild animal. I was not aware that a one-time mention in one chapter by one character constituted "multiple occasions". In function, and in the light that her Rikka emit, Inoue is exactly like a Fullbringer. She uses an item she has a close attachment to as the conduit of her powers, and the Fullbring arc and recent chapters have shown her using "Bringer Light" as bright as day. As for Xcution not recruiting her immediately, let me inform you of something: '''THEY DON'T JUST RECRUIT EVERY FULLBRINGER THEY CAN. '''The original reason why they recruited Sado was not because he was a Fullbringer like them, but because Ginjou used him to gain Ichigo's trust, and he only had Sado bring Inoue in later because they needed her Rikka's healing abilities for their training. As to how I explain everything else, it is genuinely possible, but going into explanation would take up too much space, and take too much time to type out. Catalyst75 (talk) 19:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Catalyst75 :::And yet you still have not provided a reference to where it was said she was a Fullbringer. Please, look. because you will not be found. You have not explained her release command, you have not explained why Kubo said the Lost Substitute arc was about Sado and the origin of his powers. What you call "Bringer Light" is nothing other than the light her Shun Shun Rikka has always emitted. Take a look at any past chapter and episode and you will see her powers have an orange glow when they are activated. This is nothing new, it is just fans trying to think she has Fullbring. Xcution's purpose is to recruit Fullbringers. They recruit all they find, hence why they said "We found one of our own in your area" when they found Sado. They even brought Inoue in to Ichigo's training and Kugo saw her powers. Not once did he say. "Oh you have a Fullbring too". Its because she does not have one. I am not going to continue fighting like this. Find a reference to where it was said she was a Fullbringer or it does not go on the page. I am closing this discussion.-- Normal Shinigami Is it possible for normal Shinigami to become Fullbringers? --Kurobina (talk) 18:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think there's anything saying they can't, but you have to remember the factor that causes a Human to become a Fullbringer, and that is a parent being attacked by a Hollow (and surviving) before they are born. Shinigami are actually already dead, hence how they are in Soul Society. So, it would likely happen the other way around: i.e. a Fullbringer dying and going to Soul Society, and then, if they chose to, enroll in Shin'o Academy and become Shinigami.